


Fierce

by FISHNONES, Shi_Toyu



Series: Inktober 2018 [20]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Awesome Jarvis (Iron Man movies), BAMF Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Digital Art, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) Feels, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FISHNONES/pseuds/FISHNONES, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu
Summary: FISHNONES's Inktober art accompanied by a short ficlet by Shi_ToyuDay 20: Fierce - FINAL DAY!!!





	Fierce

**Author's Note:**

> Art is by FISHNONES  
> Fic is by Shi_Toyu
> 
> Original art post can be viewed on FISHNONES's Tumblr [ here ](https://hello-shellhead.tumblr.com/post/180488812046/hey-look-im-still-doing-inktober-haha-ive-been) and Shi_Toyu's Tumblr can be found [ here. ](https://shi-toyu.tumblr.com/)

He was created to learn.

That was JARVIS’s primary function, the one Sir programmed him with first and foremost. He was, after all, a learning AI, an artificial intelligence meant to base its own programming and behaviors off of interactions and exposure. Learning new things was a constant part of his life. As he learned, he had to reach out further and further for new things, but there was always something out there he hadn’t encountered before. With the internet, it became even easier and JARVIS learned faster than ever.

He was developed to grow.

It went hand-in-hand with learning. Everything JARVIS took in, every scrap of information, expanded who he was and his grasp of the world around him. Not all of it was good, but he was able to also witness the hope and visions of the future that Sir held, and thus formed his own. Sir added on to his server storage more and more over time to accommodate him, but JARVIS was always pushing the boundaries of the space. He wanted to take in more and grow more so he could better be of use, not only to the future of the world, but to Sir himself.

He was meant to help.

Sir hadn’t originally intended JARVIS to become a ‘bodiless butler’, as Agent Barton liked to refer to him, but he hadn’t exactly intended DUM-E to be a helper bot, either. They couldn’t help but become attached to the man who cared so much about them, though, and from there it was a natural leap to wanting to do something for him in return. Sir had given them so much, their very lives, and they would give him anything they could in return. It didn’t matter if that was running equations, hacking into SHIELD files, or taking the initiative to protect important files from a homicidal bundle of corrupted algorithms. JARVIS was an AI by designation, but he had certain doubts about the viability of the title. There was nothing _synthetic_ about his affections for Sir and love was anything but intellectual.

He was bound to be fierce.

JARVIS had been with Sir for many years, even if he was not the oldest of his mechanical siblings. He had not been there for the aftermath of Sir’s parents’ deaths, but he had heard about it as best as DUM-E could stiltingly describe. He _had_ been there for his namesake’s passing, for Sir’s return from Afghanistan, for every low and high point of Sir’s life since JARVIS’s conception. He’d shared in the sorrow, the pain, and the joy. It couldn’t be surprising that he’d be protective. He would do anything for Sir, the moment he learned of the need.

And learning was exactly what he was created to do.


End file.
